The present invention relates to a reactive aluminum and processes for the formation thereof.
The instant reactive aluminum is suitable for use as a catalyst, initiator for reactions, and as a reactant for forming novel organo aluminum and other compounds. Numerous examples of novel processes and products obtainable with the reactive aluminum are given in the aforesaid copending applications.